


Wash It Away

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A shower to unwind





	Wash It Away

Obi-Wan gasped at his lover's body staying close while those skillful hands worked his length. The hot water pouring over them, filling the 'fresher with steam only added to the sensual bliss he was feeling as Qui-Gon made certain he forgot all the horrors of this last mission.

The water's sound, his own breathing, the heat of desire and water alike… all of it built into a cloud of comfort while his body strained into the stroking hold until he came with a short cry.

Qui-Gon held him close, no demands, only support, as the shower washed it all away.


End file.
